Take the Blame
by nerosredqueen
Summary: Dante x Nero - Nero blames Dante for his disastrous love life. Dante is amused until he hears the reason why. **part 2 is up AKA the real ending**
1. Chapter 1

Dante could smell the distinctive scent of the new magazine as it covered his face

Dante could smell the distinctive scent of the new magazine as it covered his face. It was a relaxing and familiar aroma. He was in his favorite spot in the world right now, at his desk, legs up, magazine over his face, and napping – or trying to nap. He was about to drift off when he felt the sensation of someone watching him. Without removing his shelter he spoke calmly and evenly.

"Nero, my boy, is there something I can help you with or are you just here to admire the view."

"How'd you know it was me?" The younger devil hunter said, lifting his Devil Bringer to scratch his head.

"I can feel you." Dante said in the same even tone.

"Uh, excuse me?" Nero furrowed his eyebrows.

"Your arm."

"Oh! Right." Nero felt relief when he realized this. What he thought Dante meant originally he was unsure. Nero just stood for a minute, forgetting to talk.

"Well?" Dante said, Nero sensing slight irritation in his voice.

"What?" Nero was feeling nervous, and Dante was flustering him even more.

"What is it?" Dante said, still under the cover of his magazine.

"Oh, yeah. I need to talk with you."

"I can see that."

"You can't see anything under there." Nero reached over to remove the magazine.

"Don't even think about it, kid. I'm trying to nap here."

"You're always napping."

"And you're always annoying me, what's your point?"

Nero felt his arm vibrate and glow slightly. "Forget it, you're an asshole." He turned to leave.

"All right." Dante spoke removing the magazine and lazily sliding his feet off the desk. "What is it, kid?"

"Why is it that you only pay attention to me when I get pissed at you?"

"Because you're sexy when you're angry."

"Fuck you."

"You wish. Is that what you wanted to ask me?" Dante smirked.

"No." Nero looked down at his feet for a moment. Feeling embarrassed.

"What is it already?"

"It's about, Kyrie."

"Who?" Dante asked truthfully. He hadn't heard about her since he left Fortuna, he didn't even know her name until afterwards.

"My girlfriend, Credo's sister?"

"Oh, right, you've got that whole brother/lover thing going on there, I remember now."

"Yeah, you'd know all about that wouldn't you?" Nero spoke bluntly, but wanting to smile.

"Oh, and I'm the asshole? Ok, ok. What about her?"

"Well, we, uh…" Nero stopped unsure of how to finish.

"You what?"

"Well, we didn't do anything. It's what we tried to do that I couldn't."

"What?" Dante stopped for a second, then realization hitting him. "Oh, shit. You mean…?"

"Yeah, she wanted to have sexy, you know?"

"It's been a while but I vaguely remember sex, yeah."

"Well, I think there's something wrong with me. We started out fine, I was ready, she was ready, and we were really getting into it. Then something weird happened."

"What? Is your cock a demon too?"

"Will you stop it?! No! I….I lost my train of thought."

"You were talking about you're demon wang." Dante laughed.

"No, damn it. Not right this second. I lost my train of thought when I was with Kyrie. I was with her but I wasn't with her and I lost my composure when we were…doing it, and I came too early."

"Well, I mean, you're a kid, it was your first time right? That's not so terrible. You're normal, don't worry."

"Oh no, I'm far from normal. She's fucking pissed at me. She told me to get the fuck out of her apartment."

"Damn! That's harsh!"

"No, no, not really. See, I think she knew what I was thinking, and that I lost my moment with her and was in my own mind, or something."

"How the fuck could she have known that?!"

"I don't know, ok, I just want to fix this." Nero felt his arm vibrate again, he felt slightly frightened, and he didn't want to tell Dante the truth.

"I don't see why she kicked you out because of that; she seems like a nice, understanding girl. She's sweet, she wouldn't freak out over something like that. There's no way she could have known what you were thinking about, unless…."

Oh no, Nero thought. "Unless what?"

"Unless….you said some other chick's name?" Dante looked at him, questioningly.

Nero didn't answer, only looked down again.

"Holy shit! You did didn't you? That's why she's so pissed off! You were supposed to be laying it down and you were thinking about someone else. She's right, you're a cock smear. In fact, get the fuck out of my place of business; I don't want perverts like you hanging around here!"

"Oh can you be serious please?! This isn't funny."

"Well, from where I'm sitting it is, in fact I haven't heard a good one like that in a long time!"

"You think you're smart don't you? Sitting there with your smug smile and laughing at me?"

"Yes?" Dante went back to his seat and put the magazine over his face once more. "Don't worry about it, kid. She'll come around, like I said, she's a nice girl, I'm sure she'll forgive you. I can talk to her if you like."

"Ha, no, I don't think she would want to hear from you."

"Why not? Just because you don't listen to a word I say doesn't mean that someone else doesn't know a good word when they hear one."

"No, it's not that. If she came into contact with you, as devout as she is, she'd kick you in the sack."

"What the fuck?" Dante said removing the magazine once more. "Why the hell would she do that? I mean Lady, you, maybe even Trish, but I haven't pissed her off, I would have remembered if someone else wanted to hurt me, or kick me 'in the sack' as you say."

"Dante, you dumb fucker!"

"What?! What the hell did I do?!"

Nero pinched the bridge of his nose with his Devil Bringer, shaking his head. "She wouldn't want to hear from you, because you're the fucking blame for all of this!"

"What the hell? You ass! It's not my fault that you misfired with your lady! Damn, kid, I can take the blame for a lot of things, but this is ridiculous." Dante was on his feet now, looking Nero in the face, poking him in the chest with his finger. "Maybe you should get some lessons from someone who knows something about sex before you go off all half-cocked. Pardon the expression."

"Why do I even tell you anything? That's what I want to know, I'm fucking retarded for coming here and confiding in you."

"Confiding? You're blaming me for you're shitty sex life!"

"You dense asshole! I'm fucking blaming you because you're the reason it happened. I didn't say some chicks name, I wasn't thinking about some big breasted bimbo when I was trying to make love to her! I was thinking about YOU! I said YOUR name when I came for MY girlfriend. So, therefore, this shit is YOUR fault!"

Nero's arm was glowing wilding now, and he could feel the his face flush over what he had just blurted out, it wasn't supposed to come out like that, Dante just had a special way of making him overly excited and frustrated.

Dante said nothing, the magazine dropped from his hand to the floor, and so did his chin, it seemed like.

"Oh, now you shut up? That left you speechless did it? Well, it would be the first time in your life!"

"I don't know what to say, all the blood as left my brain."

"Yeah, it's shocking, how do you think I felt?"

"Uh…so, what were you thinking about exactly?" Dante sat back on his desk and crossed his arms.

"Oh my God!" Nero yelled.

"What? It's an honest question."

"Stop smirking at me, you perv! You're actually proud of yourself aren't you? You're taking this as some kind of compliment!"

"Shouldn't I?" Dante said lowly, raising an eyebrow. Giving Nero the once over.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Stop it!"

Dante pulled Nero close to him where he sat on the desk, the tip of his nose lightly brushing Nero's. He heard Nero's small intake of shocked breath. Nero's eyes were on his, but he could see the nervousness in them.

Nero felt his knees get weak and fought with all his strength not to buckle. Dante's blue eyes on his, breath on his face, the light touch of his skin, he was losing his composure. He was between Dante's thighs where he sat on the desk, locking him into the tight area by wrapping his legs around the back of his own. Nero's heart was racing, his arm glowing like never before. Should he run? Should he try to fight him? While he was going through all of this inter dialogue he felt Dante slide his arms around his waist pulling him even closer, tightly griping his entire body. He gasped again when he felt Dante's lips kissing his neck, nuzzling into him, and then biting him softly. Now his Devil Trigger wasn't the only think that was throbbing. He felt his cock ache as it rubbed against Dante's own erection.

Finally, Dante kissed his way up the side of Nero's face to his lips. Kissing him deeply and strongly, feeling the hot, wet slide of Dante's tongue invading his mouth. It was so much better than anything he had fantasized about.

Nero knew that Dante was right, he did have the whole brother/lover thing going on, and it had been going on with Dante since they met. Dante was his older brother figure, his mentor, and his best friend. He felt safe with him, his protector, he knew that no matter what mess he was in Dante would help him, get him out of it, rescue him, he was good like that. He knew he could tell him anything, and he was glad he had finally told him his true feelings, in so many words. He told him without really having to come out and tell him at all.

Nero finally broke their long kiss, pushing Dante off him a little. "I can't breath." He smiled. "I need air, you know?"

"So, if I take you upstairs with me, are you going to say my name again?"

Nero smiled, stepping back from Dante, walking towards the stairs, shedding clothes as he went. "Well, there's only one way to find out, now isn't there?"

This was a one shot, but if anyone wants me to write more, maybe I'll continue and write a good SMUT SCENE!!


	2. Chapter 2

Firstly, thank you to everyone that reviewed the first chapter! You've inspired me to write the next scene…a scene of SMUT haha. I hope you like it : ) Again, thank you for your kind words!

Dante felt his heart race with excitement as he watched Nero disappear up the stairs, his clothes on the floor behind him. He ran following him, jumping over any furniture that got in his way. He hopped up the stairs on one leg while trying to get the cowboy-like boot off the other; he had never felt so flustered and anxious before, his mind swimming with possibilities. Nero popped his head out, looking down the stairs at him. Dante stared up at a nearly-naked Nero, dressed only in a pair of black boxer-briefs and a smile.

"What's wrong with you? Getting slow in your old age?" Nero smirked, leaning against the wall.

Dante gave a low animal like growl before he pounced his way up the stairs and onto Nero, pressing him against the wall with great force, some picture frames that hung there came crashing to the floor. He could feel the heat of Nero's bare skin against him; even through his own clothes he could feel the comforting warmness as he kissed him deeply.

Nero was still smiling to himself, feeling giddy and ready to take what was his. He broke their kiss and spoke in a laugh; "You don't need Viagra do you?"

Dante pressed his knee to the wall between Nero's thighs, taking the younger man's hand and placing it on his own throbbing cock. "Does it feel like I need it, kid?"

Nero moaned lightly as Dante kissed his neck. He decided now was the time to start getting Dante as scantily-clad as he was.

Dante kept kissing him, and was amused by Nero's grunts of effort to get him undressed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm having trouble un-doing all your Goddamn belts!" Nero said, annoyed. "How the fuck am I supposed to get into these pants anyway? I'm not a locksmith!"

"Ha!" Dante was amused, he always did find Nero's outlook on things, as sarcastic as they were, rather humorous. "You're too cute. Here." Dante stepped back, un-doing all the clasps of his shirt and pants. "How's that, think you can manage now?"

"Is it possible for you to shut the fuck up for two seconds?" Nero snarled.

"Oh, fucking feisty are we? Well, I don't know about me shutting the fuck up, but I've got something that'll fucking shut you up, kid."

"Oh yeah? I bet you do." Nero said in a low sexy whisper, sinking to his knees. "Why don't you give it to me?" He spoke, looking up at Dante, his icy blue eyes glimmering in the soft light of the hallway.

Dante gave a low groaning sound of approval. "I'm only half-human, so I can't resist that, can I?" He smiled lightly, feeling Nero unzip his pants.

Nero was taking him in then, in that moment; feeling his body as he slid Dante's pants down, getting a good grip on his firm ass, feeling the heat of him in his hands.

Dante felt the cool air on him as soon as Nero had his pants and boxers (a pair similar to Nero's which amused him) moving downward. His cock springing out of the confinement they were in, his erection throbbing and protruding him forward, the head poking Nero on the lips as soon as it was free.

Nero felt a slight knot of panic in his stomach at the sight of Dante, the size of it shocked him, although he couldn't say why, he knew it was going to be big, he just hadn't prepared himself enough. What he was afraid of he couldn't say for sure.

"You don't have to do that if you think you can't handle it." Dante said, running his fingers through Nero's hair.

"You fucker." Nero said, insulted. In that moment he didn't feel afraid anymore, once again his pride rose to the top of his emotions and he felt he had something to prove. "You'd like that wouldn't you, for me to say that The Great Dante's cock is too much for a poor boy like me to handle."

"Poor kid." Dante shot back, with his famous perverted smirk.

"You got me all wrong, asshole." He said, then shocked Dante into an intake of breath when he spit on his cock. A huge gob of hot spit landing on his shaft.

Dante was alarmed at the harsh action, the sudden feel of wet warmth on his eager swollenness. "Sweet fuck." He whispered lightly.

"Oh, that got your attention did it? You're with me now?"

"Shut the fuck up, kid. It's about time you used that dirty mouth for something other than talking."

Nero felt a tinge of excitement at that, the surge of foulness coming from Dante. The sharp sting of his words making him even more turned on.

He didn't reply, didn't need to. He felt the smooth head of Dante's cock on his lips then, pushing into his mouth, Dante's hands still in his hair, pushing, no, gently forcing his head downward.

Dante grunted again, feeling the hot, wet, silky smooth sliding of his cock going into Nero's mouth. He hot coating of spit covering and lubricating him. He could feel the wet muscle that was Nero's tongue massaging the underside of his shaft.

Nero was aware that there was no way in hell he was getting Dante completely inside his mouth, but Dante didn't seem to mind. The pleasure-based moans coming from him let Nero know he was doing his job.

He could feel Dante throbbing on his tongue, on the sides of his mouth. He could taste the saltiness of his skin and light traces of pre-cum, enjoying it, relishing in it, like it was something he'd wanted for so long, he supposed that it was, even if he was just realizing it now. Then, he felt Dante force his head a little more, and a little more, until he was, quite literally, fucking his mouth, slow yet forceful and strong.

Nero moaned and Dante could feel the vibration all the way through him, making his cock tingle and pulsate. He knew this couldn't go on much longer, if it did he would lose it completely, and too soon. He pushed a little harder, then without realizing how far he had pushed himself inside Nero's mouth, he felt himself stop. He could push no further, he felt the head of his cock bring up on the back of Nero's throat. The solid wall of muscle pressed against his head. He felt the younger man gag, his throat made a light seizure. It was too much; the spasm and squeezing feeling of Nero's throat clinging and squeezing him, the sight of the long gobs and strings of spit running out of Nero's mouth and unto his chest was overwhelming. He had to get out.

In a swift brutal movement he pushed Nero off of him and sprawling on his ass on to the floor. Nero took a sharp intake of breath right way, glad to be breathing again, but aroused more than ever before.

Dante lost his balance and fell against the wall, thank God it was there, he thought, or he would have gone done on his ass as well. He was gasping. "Oh my sweet FUCK!" Dante cursed again, rubbing a hand over his face.

Nero collected himself and got to his feet, walking over to him. He was more than enticed at the sight of Dante's now raging hard cock, the strain of it visible, the red-purple color of it, the tight skin all over it, swollen balls and posture of a cock so hard it was curved up. He dropped his boxers-briefs and let his own hardness come to light, walking over to Dante, slipping his arms around him, kissing his chest and neck.

"You ready to fuck me now, or what? I can't wait all day. I realize that you old people are slow and all, but I have needs."

"You smartass fuck, I should have gagged you with my cock while I had the chance!"

"Yeah, yeah, you were like putty in my hands, or should I say mouth?"

"You dirty boy." Dante laughed. The sight of his smile made Nero feel good. Like he was doing a good job that was appreciated. "I love it."

Dante pulled Nero closer, so their erections touched while kissing. He could feel Nero was ready go and he was more than willing to take him.

A simple understanding is what they had, an unspoken one. Dante was always in control. From the moment they met Dante was in control. They both knew it, both accepted it. Nero would never say it out loud of course, but it was there in the air nonetheless.

At the end of the day, Dante could bend Nero until he broke if he wanted to; if he were the type. Their fighting had all along been a symbolic gesture for how they're fucking would go down. Nero putting up one hell of a fight, and Dante humoring him all the while, because he knew that's what Nero wanted and craved. He knew when to make him fell like he was winning, and then make him fall in defeat. He knew that it was what Nero wanted, that the feeling of losing was the most arousing thing. That sometimes you just needed someone to teach your ass a lesson, and take you down. Get you to shut up, eat your words, and swallow your pride. Dante once had someone do that for him. He once had someone unimpressed with his cocky attitude and had him taken down a few pegs. He difference being Dante was a different kind of person. He was warm and loving, and all in all, he would never hurt Nero, never think of hurting him just because he could.

Nero only wanted someone to care enough about him to do that, someone to take a look at how alone he felt, someone to care enough to take the time to teach him a lesson. Dante was more than glad to do that, and make Nero feel wanted and like a man at the same time, make him feel like he was something special, that he mattered. Nero has promise, he's fiery and emotional, and he's all the best parts of Dante when Dante was his age; hostel on the outside, yet sweet and warm inside. Dante was glad that he hadn't been scarred, had a natural sweetness (no matter how badass he tried to come off), and didn't have anyone to take that away from him and hurt him.

When they first met, Dante could remember Nero tightly locking his legs around him, intertwining their bodies, and Dante placing the long barrel of Ivory into the side of Nero's mouth, firing it off. Not really giving him anything he didn't want, but loving the way Nero acted like he didn't want it, when he could see so plainly in his eyes that he did. What could be a more fitting demonstration of everything they stood for now? What could be more perfect? It was complete. Dante would always be in control, always have the handle, and Nero would gladly be handled as well. Dante needs him and Nero needs him just as much, perhaps more. Dante may be Nero's brother figure, his protector, the one who always saves him, but in a way, Nero has saved him too; protecting is what he does, it's his purpose for living. He thanks him for breathing some fire back into his lonely life again, for lighting a spark in the darkness, for filling the void, the void of a brother lost to him in the very same darkness that Dante was able to resist. Dante himself was bent, bent and broken once, a long time ago. Love can break you, love can break you when you're willing to die to protect someone that does not what your protection, now it was time to be repaired. Nero makes him feel whole again, and for that, he will protect him, he'll play the games he wants to play, do what it take for Nero, for one simple and pure reason; love.

Dante led Nero to the bed in his room, pushing him down and covering over him, their naked bodies touching, the both of them smelling, feeling, and taking each other in, creating a comfortable silence. It was so rare for either of them to be silent. Nero ran his hands up Dante's back, and shifted himself underneath him, once again wrapping his legs around Dante's midsection.

"Fuck me." He panted, pulling Dante's ear to his mouth.

"Oh, I'm getting there. Don't be impatient, ki--." He stopped. "Nero." He reached over him for a brief second, to the nightstand next to the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nero whined, impatient.

"Hang on, damn it. I'm getting a rubber."

"No." Nero protested, catching Dante's arm with is wildly glowing Devil Bringer. "I don't want that."

"Too bad! Damn, you're a horny mother fucker! It'll only take two seconds to whip it on, stay cool, baby."

"No!"

"Fuck, why not?" Dante looked at him with an amused expression.

"Because I want you bare inside me." Nero moaned, in his sexy way.

In that moment Dante almost said yes, could barely refuse him, hated refusing him, but he came to his senses. "I can't fall for that again. I have two perfectly good reasons for using this thing; one, this is probably going to hurt you a bit, you'll be praying for all the lube your ass can get when this thing starts, and I will not hurt you anymore than necessary. A certain amount of hurt you'll like, but I will NOT damage you or make this unpleasant for you, which it will be if I try and dry fuck you. Number two…"

"I think you sold me on the first reason, thanks." Nero interrupted.

"Good, but nonetheless, there is a number two; the reason that is most important to me. I'm not like you, Nero. I'm not a whole human, there's demonic blood pumping through me, and I don't know if that can infect you in some way or not."

Nero nodded. "I got it. Sorry."

"Ha, don't pick now to start apologizing, believe me, if it weren't for those pesky reasons, I'd have you on me as close as you could get. Just remember that it's not you, not that I don't want to." Dante stopped, taking Nero's face in his hands and looking him dead in the eye. "I'll make it good for you, I promise. I'll make you cum for me." Dante retrieved the condom, quickly unwrapping it and rolling it gently over his hardness. "Are you ready for me?"

"Stop asking me so many questions and just fuck me already. Fuck me, Dante."

Dante did not answer; he merely kissed him deeply for a moment, then positioned himself. He forced Nero's legs open wider on either side of him, then pressed the smooth head of his cock against Nero's tight opening. "Take a deep breath." He said in a barely there whisper, and began to push forward.

Nero gasped when the head of Dante's cock started pushing against him; he felt the hard pressure even though Dante was taking it very slowly. He felt himself start to open as the hotness slipped inside. The head slipped in and Dante kept pushing, slowly and steadily. Nero felt pain, a pain that was like nothing he'd ever felt. An intrusion inside him, a hot, thick, throbbing intrusion, making him dig his nails into Dante's back and grind his teeth. Dante stopped and started, stopped and started, Nero felt like he wanted to scream it hurt so much, scream in pain and in pleasure, hurting him so badly in such a good way.

Suddenly, he felt himself open, relax more, and the incredible pain that he felt was replaced by incredible pleasure. He could feel the head of Dante's cock deep inside him, pressing against him, and as if pressing a button, unleashed him, made him give in. He could feel the tingling nerve endings of his opening, the hard pushing of Dante against his prostate, his fucking g-spot, he thought. He wanted it, wanted it so bad he could taste it.

"Are you ok?" Dante panted.

"Yes, yes, fuck yes. You feel so fucking good."

"Kid, you should be on my end." Dante was feeling light headed, so much pleasure he was beginning to feel dizzy. Nero had his cock clamped tight, the tightest spot he had ever felt, squeezing him. He could feel the muscles contracting and spasm around him. He began to speed up his pace.

"Yeah." Nero breathed. "Just like that."

"You like that?" Dante teased, figuring talking would help him keep his composure.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I like it. I want it. Fuck me harder, please."

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, you little minx. You're so Goddamn sexy."

"Give it me, c'mon, show me, fuck me."

Dante's head was spinning, Nero's words like a drum in his ears, driving him mad.

"Ah, fuck. You're so fucking tight. So. Fucking. Tight."

"Harder."

Nero' ass had completely conformed to fit Dante's big throbbing cock. He was snug and fitting and fucking him so good.

After a few minutes of this, Dante's nailing him and making him moan and pant, he spoke; "Nero, get on top of me."

Nero did not reply, he just felt Dante slide out of him, a feeling that was mind-blowing, and quickly moved to shift their positions, he was hungry for more, and couldn't wait to feel Dante slide into him again.

"Backwards." Dante demanded, but softly. "Sit on my cock backwards." Dante positioned Nero where he wanted, his back facing his chest. Nero propped himself up with is muscular legs on the bed as Dante lay underneath him, holding him up by the hips.

"Oh, shit!" Nero yelped suddenly, as he felt Dante shove his cock back inside him. "Fuck me!" Nero moaned again.

"You want it, you'll get it." Dante held Nero still by the hips. "Stay still, don't bounce on me, let me do it."

"Yes." Nero obeyed. Then his yells became a long jumpy moan, as Dante started to pound up into him, fucking him hard and fast in a jackhammer motion, moving so fast, his cock going in and out, pounding so hard, his balls slapping against Nero. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Nero yelped again.

"You like that big cock inside you?" Dante panted, more out of control than ever.

"Uh-uh…yeah." Nero whimpered, unable to mouth a real coherent response, sounding more submissive than ever. "Oh fuck me, I'm gonna cum. Stop, please stop."

Dante complied, not wanting to take it from him if he wasn't ready to give it up.

"I want to face you." Nero said in a rush of breath.

"Alright, whatever you want, baby."

Nero quickly turned around, still on top, but this time lowering himself onto Dante, facing him.

"Let me see it." Dante said, trying not to fill the rubber and Nero's ass while he did so. "Cum for me." Dante sat up, wrapping his arms around Nero and Nero hugging him tightly as well. He was closer to him in that moment then he had ever been to anyone in his life. He felt Nero arch his back, heard him scream his name so loud in his ear he thought it would numb his eardrum, and felt a hot burst of cum fire off between them, it shot out of the head of Nero's cock with such force it exploded on their chests and hit Dante on the bottom of his chin and lower lip.

Nero kissed him, while he was still giving little involuntary jumps on Dante's cock, tasting himself on Dante's lips.

"Get off me, Nero. I'm about to lose it here."

"Oh, shit, sorry." Nero said, in all his passion and pleasure he forgot that Dante must me ready to burst himself. He admired his stamina but felt a little bad he made him wait so long and tortured him so much.

Dante lifted Nero of him slowly, then quickly, got out from under him, practically ripping off his rubber constraint.

"I've got something special planned for you." Nero said. Dante stood, Nero once again going to his knees in front of him. Dante was shocked by Nero again when he felt the strong, very hot grip of the Devil Bringer wrap around his cock.

"Oh, fuck yeah! It's about time you put that thing to some use!"

Nero smiled a sly smile of accomplishment, and without hesitation, began to fist Dante's cock with his special appendage. "Give it to me."

Dante didn't yell like Nero did, instead he made another low growl, and some very heavy breathing. Nero saw the cum rising out of the head of his cock and knew he was ready. In a sudden jerking spasm Dante's cock seemed to get even bigger for a brief moment, right before Nero felt a massive hot shot of cum hit his face and squirt all over the speedily fisting Devil Bringer.

When Nero let go, Dante felt his knees buckle, and finally, he collapsed back onto the bed relieved, his cock throbbing and aching. "Don't touch it! I think it might fall off if you touch it anymore." He pulled Nero up off the floor, reached for his whatever piece of clothing was lying there, and wiped Nero's face gently. Then he pulled him close and kissed him again.

"Would you think less of me if I told you're amazing?"

Nero leaned in, and whispered with an erotic tenderness; "Dante, shut up."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Dante smoothed the side of Nero's face, looking at him thoughtfully. Not having to say it. Not having to say "I love you" or "I need you" or even "thank you", just being there was enough. A simple understanding is what they had, an unspoken one. That was something Dante was happy to take the blame for.


End file.
